Uncanny Legacies and Awesome Legends
by ManWithAnImagination
Summary: With the Gyms shut down and Pokemon League outlawed, the fight has gone underground; only more dangerous and the stakes much higher. As the threat of eviction steadily climbs, Doug is forced into the treacherous games; setting off to find the man responsible for his father's death, discover the truth of his family's past and protect everything he holds dear all at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**Notice: This project is rated T for language and violence.**

**The main character's personality is based off of my own. Other characters are also based off of real people I know, but their names changed to protect their identities. Hope you enjoy.**

Uncanny Legacies and Awesome Legends

Chapter 1

_The early morning was never my favorite part of the day; just like my mother. My father, however, had always loved to get up at that time of day. Either mainly because he esteemed the sight of the sun's milky orange light shining over our hometown as it came up, or so he could give his wife a positive reason to wake up in the morning by cooking breakfast. Mom was always a terrible cook. Even as she went on her Pokemon Journey with her brother, Hilbert, years back, she couldn't even boil ramen noodles. _

_Mom always shared with me about her adventure with her brother; how occasionally she ran into my dad who had a strange ability to communicate with Pokemon. Along the way, they always disputed over what they believed was best for Pokemon. Natural Harmonia believed that Pokemon did not belong in Pokeballs and wanted to abolish it and free them of humans. Hilda felt the same about not having her partners in containment, but she and her brother completely opposed the idea of being separated from their friends. Both the twins had been raised to think of Pokemon not as partners, but as family. And family looks out for one another. N did not believe it was true and proclaimed that he was going to awaken one of the Legendary Pokemon and with its help, separate humans from Pokemon. _

_At first Hilda thought it was a joke. That was, until Team Plasma began to cause trouble. The more she encountered them, the more determined she became to stop them. Her fraternal twin brother was equally determined, but did not want to take the fate of everyone's beloved Pokemon on his shoulders. It wasn't cowardice, he just believed that his sister was destined for something great and wanted to see her accomplish that. And she did. _

_At the final battle in N's castle, Reshiram took my mother's side when she declared that no matter what, she was going to fight Zekrom and its Hero, N, whether Reshiram would help her or not. In the end, Hilda prevailed and discovered that N was not the instigator for the intentions of separating Pokemon._

_Ghetsis, the mastermind of Team Plasma and all the trouble they caused, admitted to spurring N to become the Hero who separated Pokemon from humans, but for a different reason entirely. His goal was to strip everyone of their Pokemon and "rule over the defenseless populace," and exclaimed that she must be eliminated._

_Her team was exhausted and did not have the energy to fight him. But her brother, oh bless her brother, who was with her since the beginning, stepped in between Ghetsis and his sister and challenged the infamous Plasma Leader to a, "Pokemon Street Battle," as we might call it today. There were no rules in that type of battling, making it very dangerous, and very illegal. _

_Amazingly, neither team's Pokebmon were fatally injured, but Hilbert's Samurott took a vicious bite on the shoulder from Ghetsis' Bouffalant. Hilbert was still able to outperform his opponent, but Samurott had been badly injured from the fight and became unable to battle indefinitely. It was a sacrifice both Hilbert and Samurott took to keep Ghetsis getting what he wants. And to keep my mother safe. _

_After Ghetsis had been defeated, Hilda had discovered that she now had the ability to communicate with Pokemon. And in all turns of events, she disappeared the next day. For two years of her absence, Hilbert wondered Unova in search of the Seven Sages for the International Police. All of which he accounted for with the exception of Ghetsis, who escaped the hands of the Law after his defeat with the help of the Shadow Triad. _

_The final words my father spoke to me before he left still burnt into my head like a cattle prod. "Remember, little Light Seeker, search for what you desire deep within yourself, and you will discover what others look for within themselves, even if they do not know what to look for." I didn't understand what he'd meant then, even when I have dreamt of it many times since that day; the day that changed everything. _

**I-I-I-I-I**

I wake up to the buzz of my Xtransciever attached to my wrist, jolting me awake. Forcing my eyes open, I groggily sit up in my bed; keeping my body wrapped in the cover from the dark, cold bedroom. It was five in the morning according to my wrist phone, and sunlight wasn't expected for another three hours. Oh, how much I wanted to ignore the call and get the thirty minutes left of my sleep, but after seeing who it was, my curiosity took over and pressed "answer".

"Adam," I croaked into the receiver, "Everything alright? You didn't get caught sneaking out to see Tina again, did you?"

"Very funny," my cousin replied, "I just wanted to give you a heads up for a Scrap Fight going down at the Chop Shop after school today at 7 p.m. sharp. Figured you and your mom could use the cash."

Scrap Fights. Couldn't they have come up for a more humane term than that? Pokemon battles already were violent enough the way they were years ago, and scrap is a type of word that refers to what's left behind on many different occasions. It sounds sickening just from the sound of it, and the fact people were willing, or even forced to, to take part in it just to get their next meal on the table. But for some, it was worth the risk.

The Chop Shop was where it all went down at. Today it's nothing more than an abandoned warehouse with large dug in chambers lying underneath its building. Only those trusted enough were invited to come and place their bets and make wagers. That was how we made money. As miserable as it sounds, it was lifeline to us.

As reckless and ignorant Adam can be, he's a good kid who never told a lie, mainly because he was terrible at it. For reasons his dad never explained, he didn't want Adam getting in any type of relationships with girls. My mother would tell me that it's because he'd, "get his heart broken badly at his age," but I knew better to think the obvious. Of course, that didn't stop Adam. Even Occasionally when he got caught sneaking out, Uncle Hilbert would just give him a speech about being too young for love or some crap like that.

But what a lot of people tip their hats to him for risking his own hide to keep a look out for the unwanted guests coming to crash the party. Only, it wasn't really a party. It was a lifeline for most people who needed the money, whether they win or lose. Others just do it for the entertainment, whilst the rest just see it as a way to become closer to their partners after the Gyms shut down and Pokemon Battles became outlawed. Our once perfect region with almost no poverty is now hanging by a thread on the underground fights. Fights that I too, had no choice but to adhere.

I throw off the covers and rubbed my eyes as I spoke into the Xtransciever, "Thanks man. My mom and I could really use the money." I stood and lumbered towards the closet on the other side of the dark room as Adam replied.

"No problem, bro." There was a pause. "Listen, you know my dad is more than willing to take you both in, even after that nasty argument him and your mom got in yesterday." His voice was uncertain, and sort of uncomfortable. "Besides, it's probably best you stopped risking you and your Pokemon's neck just to keep the house-."

"This house," I growled, "Is the only thing keeping my mom from going into a total break down and losing all sense of the world around her."

Another pause, "I guess you're right. But sooner or later she's going to find out what you've been doing and, well, you can figure out the rest out because… you know, she's your mom."

I knew exactly how my mom would react if she discovered what her son was involved in. Once she's made up her mind, there was no stopping her. And she, in my opinion, is more terrifying than a bunch of psychopaths with loaded fully automatics once you get on her pissed-off side. But one of these days she'll have to realize how necessary it is and that I did it not just for her, but for my dad.

"It's fine, man." I said sympathetically. "I know you're worried, but it's got to be done. Thanks again for the heads up."

"Like I've said, no problem. Just be careful throughout the day and I'll see you there." With that saying, the connection cuts off.

Sighing, I turn on the room light and was temporarily blinded by the sudden brightness. Throwing on a casual outfit of a black t-shirt, jeans, dark brown hooded jacket and combat boots, I pick up my large black backpack and threw on my green beanie cap to cover my short brown hair.

Just six feet tall, a slight hint of facial hair with bulky appearance, most people would always mistake the 18 year old with one year of school to go as a sophomore, or even a junior in college. Mom had always told I was so much like her brother: Quiet, self contained, sensitive, always focused on getting from point A to point B, shy of conversation but can turn into a chatter box whenever I get talkative on rare occasions. Only I was slightly stockier if he was my age.

What I like most about my appearance is how it intimidates most of my schoolmates to keep a distance from me, which is how I preferred it. Although some can see right through it, and thankfully we don't get on the negative side and become buddies instead. At least most of them, anyway. It was how I made friends; and how I got accepted into the organization.

As I opened the bedroom door to the hallway, a pair of green cat eyes glowed up at me on the other side of the door. The small, old purple and grey cat Pokemon sneers. _Oh my, it would be a shame if your mother found out what you're doing this evening. _It said, batting its eyes in an innocent manner.

I groaned. That Purrloin was older than time and it makes me wonder how it was even still alive. Why it has never evolved yet, was beyond me. My dad had had her since he was a young boy and all that extra grey hair already outnumbered what purple fur she had left. Slightly overweight, she trotted over to my unmade bed and somehow managed to hop up on it and sat her fat bottom at the foot of the bed. Ignoring her snickering, I got onto my knees and pulled out a small cardboard box from under the bed. I open it up and pull out two golf ball size Pokemon treats and flopped them in front the useless cat.

"Keep your trap shut or the last thing you'll see is the front doors of a crematory." Purrloin pretends she didn't hear me and happily munched down the treats. "I hope you choke on those." I grumbled and strode out of the room.

**I-I-I-I-I**

"Doug! Wait up!"

I look over my shoulder to see Adam jogging to catch up to me, lugging a large duffle bag over his shoulder, and also wearing winter clothes. Short for his age, he was the leading cross-country runner of our sophomore team. Hell, he was one of the number one contenders for our district championship. No wonder people relied on him so much as a lookout.

My ginger cousin caught up with no dilemma and a grin breaks out on his slightly freckled face. We exchange handshakes and greetings and we continue our way down the lit street out of our neighborhood towards Hannibal High three blocks away. "You're smiling," I said guardedly, "Knowing you, every time you are means something's up."

Adam chuckles. "Rumor has it that Takeshi is in town."

I stop in my tracks and looked at him apprehensively. "You mean _the _Takeshi? Did Tina hit over the head with Pokemon repel can again recently?"

Takeshi. The undefeated Scrap Fighter in all of Unova. Once every six months the top combatants would gather in an unknown location in Castelia City to compete to make it to the top. Normally Takeshi would send out recruiters, and on very rare occasions, he'd personally write out an invitation to anyone with high capabilities.

Everyone knew who he was, including the police. As one of the most wanted man in the region, he had been hidden away and only made an appearance to the championships.

The ginger laughs, "Like I said man, it's a rumor. If it's true, I think it'd be a huge opportunity for you to get higher up the ladder and earn a lot for money for you and-."

"Like you said before, cousin, I don't want to stick my neck into more hard-hitting fights. Besides, what we are making now is just enough to keep us going."

We continued walking and Adam shrugs. "I guess, and that's up to you. I'd just thought you and your mom could have some different luck for a change. I mean, come on, your mom saved this region- and the world, twice! Ya'll deserve a lot more than this shit you're getting right now."

"They still blame my dad for what happened when he was a boy," I said solemnly, "and for what happened ten years ago."

"You _know_ your dad was innocent! And why should you and Aunt Hilda get the cold shoulder for something you were never even involved in?"

I did not have an answer to that. Long ago, when Unova was a part of a powerful nation in the Ancient Modern Age, people have never been able to separate the lies from the truth. Politics. That one noun that makes me want to cringe every time I think or hear about. Today, we still struggle with that same problem. Ten years ago it was perfect. But today, we're back at square one.

The honk of a vehicle erupts behind us, making Adam and I spinning on our heels to see a large black four-door pickup rumbling towards us down the street. The truck looked brand new, and judging from the swerving from side to side, so was the driver. Its windows were tinted and we were not able to see who was in the cab until it pulled up next to us. However, whoever was driving must have panicked and hit the brakes a little too hard, jolting to a stop and making the body frame rock.

The passenger window rolls down, and a boy my age with long black hair well past his ears sticks his head out, looking as if he were about to vomit. "'Only a couple blocks,' they said." He moaned. "'It'll be fine', they said."

"Oh shut up, Michael." A girls' voice said from the driver's side. Looking past Michael, I see a cute blonde girl with her hair tied into a bun behind her head. Looking back at us, the girl peers over Michael and grins from ear-to-ear and waves. "Hey, Adam!" She cheered.

Smiling brightly, Adam waves back, "I take it you finally got your driver's license? That's a pretty hot ride you got there!"

"Aww, thank you!" Tina pats on the steering wheel elatedly. "I got it for my sixteenth birthday. And for once, I can drive my spoilsport brother around since he's got _his _revoked."

"They didn't need to know that." Michael grumbled.

Tina ignores him. "Anyway, do you two need a ride? The weather man said there's a good chance of rain soon, and it'd suck if you got caught in the middle of it." Sure enough, I looked up and could definitely see large dark clouds coming in from the east. Well, that's one thing the "forecasters" did right.

"Sure, that'd be great." I said, elbowing my red headed cousin and winking at him. Rolling his eyes, we climbed into the back seats of Tina's brand new truck and began to pull out back on the road. As she did so, she nervously repeated tapping on the gas pedal, making the truck rock even more. I mentally said a prayer hoped to have live through the two-block ride.

**I-I-I-I-I**

_Cameron Marston looked absently into his computer as he watched the two boys climb into the black pickup. Tapping rhythmically on his polished walnut desk, he dialed his receptionist. A minute after he had made his call, there was a heavy knock on his office door. "Come in." He asserted, not looking up from his computer._

_The door opens and a tall burly man strode into the room. The man stops halfway between the door and Marston's desk, glaring at the undernourished gentleman sitting behind it. Cameron's office only consisted of a small lamp on his desk, but he just was able to make out the man's bald head, goatee and aged face to make the man look in his early forties. "I trust you have good reasons for bringing me to show myself in public," the man spoke with a deep accent, "Or that we have major business to discuss."_

_Before Cameron responded, he turns his computer a hundred and eighty degrees to show the man a paused frame of the two boys walking down the street. "The number one rule of all partnerships; have monotonous knowledge to know that you can trust your cohort."_

_The man inspects the boys on the monitor intently, and scowls. "What sort of proposal do you possibly have to offer for me? If it is money, I tell you that wealth is not an issue."_

_Marston nods, opening up a drawer on the right side of his desk and withdrew a manila envelope. Ripping open the seal, he pulls out a single photo and slides it to the opposite end of the desk. "The last I have heard," he said before continuing, "Your brother is now held in the Driftveil City prison for convicted murder." His accomplice walked slowly to his desk and takes the photo gently in his hands. Marston could see fire in the man's eyes, but does not reply. "If you can do this small assignment, I'll do everything in my power to clear his name and have him released." He leans forward in his chair, placing his elbows on the desk and interlocking his fingers. "Does that offer enough for business, Takeshi?"_

_Takeshi scowls, "You want me to eliminate a boy so I could have you clear my brother's name of a murder he did not commit." he asked rhetorically._

_"Now, now, your job is not to eliminate," Cameron turns the monitor back towards him, "the way that I perceive it, you are his new best friend."_

**I-I-I-I-I**

Not long after Tina and her brother had picked us up, raindrops began pelting on the windshield that sounded like someone dumping an endless amount of tic-tac candy on the truck's body frame. As much as I loved the rain, it's still the beginning of winter and of course I didn't want to end up with hypothermia. The road immediately became slick and Tina was having a nerve-wracking time trying to keep her acceleration steady and not spin-out the wheels.

"Just calm down," Michael urged, "Lightly press onto the accelerator and keep your other foot off the breaks."

"Well, you don't say, genius!" Tina snapped, "I wouldn't be driving if I hadn't passed my driver's class. It's your pestering that's making me nervous."

"Then stop being nervous and listen to what your big brother tells you."

Tina set her jaw but did as she was told; taking her left foot off the brakes and with as much confidence as she could muster, brought her brand new truck speeding down the road with surprising ease. Michael lets out a dramatic breath in relief and slumps into his seat, earning him a slug in the shoulder from his younger sister.

"I must ask, Mike," Adam spoke up curiously, "What did you do to get your license taken away?"

I realized that I had been looking out the side window the entire time and my eyes turn away from the passing building outside to see Michael rubbing his eyes and groaned. "You know how much of a dick cops are these days, so-."

"He got caught doing a burnout at the intersection in front of the school, yesterday." Tina answered, "Almost creamed another car, right in front of a police cruiser."

I almost chuckled at what Mike's younger sister had just told us. Actually, it didn't surprise me that a friend like Michael would do something crazier than burnouts. A part of me is always thinking, you are such an idiot, these days, and the other part says, as crazy and stupid as you are, you got some guts. Despite his wild personality, Mike was a skilled driver all the way around. Not very bright, but still a decent student. On many different occasions, he was lucky not to get caught for his reckless driving skills until this point. If there was one thing I ever learned from him, it is that luck was not something to be pushed.

Mike growls and glares at the blonde. "You're just a spawn of the demon sent from hell, aren't you?"

Tina smiles and places a hand on his forearm. "That's what I'm here for, big brother."

Tina, on the other hand, is one of the top ten percent of the honor rolls, which honestly I care nothing for. Also an athletic vegan cheerleader, she has a strong heart for all living things, just like her mother. I had seen photos of their parents when they were four years younger than I am now; who both traveled with my mother and uncle across Unova on a quest to stop Team Plasma and their leader, Ghetsis, my grandfather.

As soon as that thought came me, I must have scowled pretty deeply because Adam was now looking at me, his expression filled with concern. "You okay there, man?" he asked, patting my shoulder.

I blinked. Normally I don't like to take part in a conversation. Either I'd be on the sidelines just listening on about everyone's daily lives or I'm just lost in my own thoughts, thinking about the time ahead of me. Only rarely do I ever speak my piece for a few minutes until I dive back into my own world. Adam is the only person except for my mom that I have an actual conversation I participate in. For my counselors and teachers at school, that was a problem, but I could have cared less what they thought of me.

Looking back at Adam, I shrugged. "Just thinking," I said casually.

Adam narrows his eyes. "Yeah, that's half BS. If something's bothering you, you know you can tell us about it."

"Oh, leave him alone," Tina chimed, "If he's just thinking, then let him think. And as his cousin, you should already know what's going on with him."

"Let's start off with quit talking about me as though I'm not here." I said emphatically.

"I'm sorry, Doug," Tina sighed. "But seriously, has something been going on recently? Has your mom been acting weird lately? Is it about your-."

"'Oh, leave him alone'", Michael mocked. "Tina, you get so over the edge sometimes, you know that?"

"Besides," Adam included, "Keep your attention on the road, not your mouth."

Tina growls. "I swear, once I park this truck, I'm going to make sure you'll never have kids."

The trio continued to bicker as I returned to watching the buildings turned into the woods. I loved my friends, but talking about the things I just don't like thinking about itself gives me a headache. When I'm lost in my thoughts, the things I think about have the effect on my facial expressions such as when I re-imagine the day my father took my mother and me to Undella Town for my fifth birthday…

**I-I-I-I-I**

_It was early afternoon at the beach where my dad taught me how to make sandcastles as Mom lied across a towel on her back over the sand in her bikini. She was so beautiful, just as she is today. Her chocolate brown hair flopped out as the sunlight beamed down on her young body._

_I remember when I was running around on the sand as my parents sat happily together further up the beach as they watched their son dig up oyster shell. My eyes feel on a particular orange round object sticking out of the ground. As a very curious runt that I was, I lumbered over to it, bent down and grabbed with both hands. It was hard, smooth and difficult to get a hold on. I tugged a couple of times, but the object wouldn't budge. Tucking in my legs, I made one final heave and the sand suddenly exploded and a figure about my five-year-old-me size leaped out from the ground._

_I let out a small shriek and fell on my rump. The figure was the form of a lobster with an orange shell and white underside. Three small spikes protruded from its head along with six pointy legs and a pair of clampers._

Sweet mother of Arceus!_ The creature exclaimed, looking around wildly before laying its eyes on me_. Oh, it's just a human. Phew, I thought those Tranquills had come back to have me for lunch.

_If I were a normal five year-old boy, I'd have already run to my parents in fear of my life. Instead, I looked at the lobster Pokemon in fascination, stood up, and waved at it. "Hi, fishy-mon!" I greeted._

_"Dougie!" I heard my mother cry. A pair of slim but strong arms reached underneath my armpits and lifted me away from the Pokemon. I hear a familiar feline growl and saw dad's old Purrloin, younger but still old, in a crouching stance between my mother and I, with father at its side. __The lobster Pokemon's eyes widen in fear and coward into his little hole. _No, please! _It begged. _I'm sorry if I scared the little guy, I just, you know, freaked out, that's all!

Liar, _Purrloin growled, _I've been wanting sushi for a long time.

_"Daddy!" I cried. My father, Natural, turns and looks at his son in his wife's arms, his emerald green eyes filled with interest. "Fishy is nice! He's friend!"_

I am a Corphish!_ The lobster Pokemon wailed, _Normally I am patient compared to my brothers, but being called a _fish _is just unbearable!

Who cares?_The purple cat asked without remorse, _It's lunch time and I'm starving.

_The green haired man who was my father smiled at the small Pokemon. "My friend, you seek concealment from your predators?" He asked. Corphish nodded eagerly. Nodding back, my father stood up. "Then how would you like to join our family?"_

"_Natural Harmonia!" Mom snapped, "You don't even know who this Pokemon is or what type of savage behavior he has, since he _is _a wild creature."_

_Natural chuckles and strode up to my mother and I, "My love," He began, "When we were children, you knew that from each and every encounter, I could sense the deepest desires of a Pokemon's needs and wants. But alas, I did not understand fully of people's desires, and the diplomacy to fulfill it was all but just."_

_Mother does not reply, pursing her lips and her eyes fall on me, who was still held in her arms and looking back up in puzzlement. Her husband too, rests his eyes on me, his expression filled with pure compassion and joy. "But the birth of our boy elicited what _I _truly desired." Natural looks backs up at Hilda, "What I discovered gave me the ability to finally recognize what others beloved, even when they don't know what they desired themselves." He gestures to the Corphish, "What this magnificent creature desires most is a place of belonging, to be safe. After our grand battle all those years ago, we both yearned to love our Pokemon and care for our partners as if they were family." My father and mother locked eye contact, and Natural finishes with empathy. "But you are my wife, my partner, and my best friend. So I pine for your blessing, to accept one more customary to our family?"_

_Hilda was silent for a long moment. For someone too stubborn to have her mind changed, the only person in the world who could sway her was the very man she loved. She takes a defeated sigh, "I hate it when you go Shakespeare on me." She finally spoke quietly, and nods. "On one condition."_

_Father's eyes gleamed, "Anything you wish, beloved."_

_Mother steps around her husband to face the Corphish, and sets me down ten feet away from it. Reaching into a small handbag she carried with her, she withdrew a Pokeball and held it out to me. "Happy birthday, my little light seeker." _

_My eyes widen as I gingerly took the device from my mother. My parents hated having their Pokemon in a Pokeball. I figured because since it was my birthday, they wanted to make it a surprise on what it is. So I knew that once I find out what, they wouldn't need it anymore._

_Excitedly, I turned back to the lobster, and with both hands, tossed the ball underhandedly. There was a flash of light followed by a small figure appearing in front of me. The Pokemon was a small green lizard standing on its hind legs with a red underbelly and bushy green tail._

Finally, _the lizard stretched, _A Treecko such as myself needs plenty of space to run around in, _he gives an aggravated glare at his Pokeball, _and _that _thing isn't one of them.

A battle, huh? _Corphish said, snapping its clampers, _It's pretty boring hiding in the ground all day, and I've been dying to have some fun for a change.

_Purrloin squalled in protest._ Oh come on! I'm hungry, and I haven't gotten to battle for years!

_Natural chuckles, picking up the old cat and brushed her head. "I don't think your heart could handle the excitement," He said heartedly._

_Snarling, Purrloin twisted her head and bit the man's hand, making him howl in pain and dropped the Pokemon. The purple cat landed on the sand with ease and trotted back up the beach, her tail raised high above her. _Still young enough to rip you to shreds, if I wanted to.

_Hilda laughed as she watched her husband put his bitten hand in his mouth, "With all the gray I'm seeing, I'm not one hundred percent sure about _that_." If only she'd known that Purrloin was still going to be around for another thirteen years._

**I-I-I-I-I**

I feel someone shake my shoulder. Turning from the window, I see Adam watching me conspicuously. I had been smiling through my entire thoughts, and I beam back at my cousin who said, "Dude, you've got a strange sense of behavior, you know that?"

Looking back out the window, I noticed the rain had stopped and the sky began to clear. Chuckling, I simply replied, "That's what makes me special, little cousin."

**I-I-I-I-I**

**Random Facts:**

**Doug is a Christian name, short for Douglas, meaning, "Seeker of Light" or "Searches for the Truth". It is also Scottish for "Dark River". ****Adam is Hebrew that means "to be red" and refers to the color of Autumn. Also explains why he's a redhead. *chuckles* ****Michael is also a Hebrew word meaning a soldier of God. Whilst Takeshi is Japanese for "Warrior". ****Tina is short for Christina, meaning "Saint, Patron".**

**You may have been expecting some action from the beginning, so I promise the next chapter will get a bit more dicier. If you enjoy the story so far, be sure to review, follow and fave and I'll see ya'll in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Because my mother needed our only vehicle to get to work and I was up to my neck with things to do, I never had the chance to exactly learn how to drive. Hilbert Adam Grayson Jr.'s father had given me some lessons since I had turned sixteen but never took any official classes; considering we can't even afford another car to begin with. But to go from veggies to desserts, school was only three blocks away and my job at the Icirris City Outlet Mall where I worked as unarmed security was very close by.

It was hard enough to find a job anywhere and the mall was just barely making enough money to fund the program; much less able to issue us any necessary equipment such as a tazer or mace. Since budgets were exceptionally low, the payment was not all that great and wasn't able to make ends meet despite what my mom and I make combined; but she didn't need to know that.

Despite all of this, my job was the perfect cover up for whenever I'd come home from a Scrap Fight with cuts and bruises; explaining it'd came from training from Alex, my head of security, or some shoplifter who'd put up a fight when being confronted. She hated this, of course, but knew it was the only occupation available for miles.

Alex was well aware about our struggles and my involvement in the underground battles; agreeing to keep silent whenever my mother would come by to shop with what little money she could save. The old fart had taught me a lot of techniques to my Pokemon and me to help us win more and earn extra cash. He'd been a veteran of that dreaded war thirty-eight years ago and knew a thing or two when it came to hand-to-hand combat. His personality was a mixture of going from a kind gentleman to a full out A-hole, a jokester to an authoritarian and calming to a gasket-blown psycho all in a split second change. Not to mention incredibly cocky.

His only daughter, Alesha, works for the Unova Province Law Enforcement and is currently stationed in Driftveil City. Several times a year she would stop by to pay her father a visit; usually giving me and the other recruit tips on what to do if we ever had to deal with an unfortunate thief trying to fight off security, and even donated several pairs of handcuffs out of pure contribution.

"What day is it again?" Adam asked, pulling me back out of my thoughts.

"Friday," Michael answered conspicuously, "Why?"

"No, I meant the day of the month."

"Oh, the first."

Something tugged at the back of my mind, but I wasn't sure exactly what it was. "What happens on the first of November?" I inquired.

"Well," Tina responded, "I'm not sure about _today_, but I believe on the third there's supposed to be a time change."

"Oh yeah," Adam joined in, "Isn't that when we go back an hour?"

"Yup, and I sure can't wait to get that extra hour of sleep."

It seemed to make a lot of sense, but the tug in my head didn't seem to go away. I knew there was something I was forgetting but couldn't put my finger on it.

Tina pulled up onto the gravel parking lot on the east side of the school building, nervously but easefully peeling into an open parking space. It was still dark and we were one of the first to arrive. The only other people there was a small car parked at the opposite side of the lot where a couple were making out, and three expensive sports cars with five students my age sitting on the hoods, chatting.

As Christina finished parking, Mike looked out the window towards the group and scowled. "Great. Jason and his goons got here before we did."

"Then let's just hope that prick had learned to stuff it." Adam sighed.

Jason was the tallest of the group who sat on the hood of the middle car with blonde spiked hair and high cheekbones; a very attractive oil black haired girl whose face was heavily covered with makeup sat and huddled close to him. The rest were all guys who had stopped talking to watched intently as Tina pulled in her brand new truck and said, "Don't worry, Doug. One of these days he'll just get tired of trying to push you around and let off for awhile."

I shrugged. "I could care less of what he says. As long as he keeps his hands to himself, he's making the smart move."

"And the last thing you want is to get expelled off the football team for getting in a fight," Michael included, "At school, I mean."

As we unloaded from the truck, Jason and his paparazzi immediately took notice of me and smiled menacingly. "Well, well, if it isn't the Harmonian freak and the Tentiginous Trio!" The thugs laughed and shared high-five's. Tina's cheeks glow bright pink as Michael rubbed his nose furiously. I was not entirely sure what the blonde meant about my friends, and judging from Tina's expression it must have been a harsh insult.

All I could do was glare at the set as Adam kept a straight face and casually said, "Gee, Jason. How long did it take you to come up with that? Probably since the day my father kicked your dad's ass when they were eight? Are you playing this whole gig because daddy's still mad about forgetting to keep _his _tentiginous under control?"

Jason's girlfriend gaped as a couple of the boys covered their mouths to keep from laughing. The taller man's face burns bright red, stood up and marched furiously towards us. My guard was on high alert and Adam was not fazed at the slightest as Jason glowered down at the shorter ginger.

"You think you're cute, aren't ya?" He snarled, "Huh? You think you got the balls to stand up for a freak like _him_?" Jason gestures at me. Adam simply smiles, igniting more of the blonde's fury and shoved him back a step. "Answer me!"

That was enough for me. I stepped in where Adam had been standing and pushed Jason back with an equal amount of force. "Hey, back off!" I snapped.

Jason started breathing heavily through his nostrils, his face tightening up and stood nose to nose an inch from mine. My expression remained stone solid as we had a stare-down at each other for several seconds until a new voice called out, "Okay ladies, that's enough."

We break eye contact simultaneously to see a dark skinned man our age with braided hair leaning against the driver side door of a car parked several yards away from us. I must have been so keen on my adversary I never noticed him pulling up towards us. Shaking his head, the man shuts the door of his car and began to make his way towards us.

Jason's narrows his daggered blue eyes and says, "Stay out of this, Cobey. This isn't any of your business."

"On contrary, my friend, as one of the Icurris Scrap Fight Coordinators, it is in every aspect, my business."

"First off, I'm not your friend. Second, who gives a shit?" Jason steals a glare at me before taking a step back.

Cobey was silent for a moment and puffs. "I'll tell you what; try to do the best you can not to tear each other to pieces, and I'll do whatever I can to get you two squared away together for the fight tonight." He exchanges glances between us, "Deal?"

After a moment of silence, Jason shrugs. "Yeah, whatever."

"Good. Doug?"

I nod in response but said nothing. Jason strutted fumingly towards his group and grabbed his bag. "Let's go." His chums obeyed and followed suit towards the school building.

Once they were well beyond earshot, Cobey sighs, "One of these days, that pride of his is going to get him in a hell of a predicament." His eyes wondered off towards nowhere for a while before settling back on us and his expression brightens. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Co-bay!" Michael exclaimed, rushing forward and embracing him in a hug. "What up, my brotha?"

"Same ol', my man." The dark skinned senior exchanges greetings with each of us and says, "So ya'll know about the Scrap Fight going down at the Chop Shop tonight?"

"Unfortunately I do," I replied, "My partner on the other hand has been getting restless lately and he's really itching for some action."

Cobey nods. "And you've heard about Takeshi?"

"So it's not a rumor?" Adam asked eagerly, "He's _actually _here?"

Cobey's facial expression becomes stern. "Yes. But you are the only few who know and its best ya'll keep your mouths shut about it. If the police find out for a _fact_ that he is_, _they'll flip every abandoned structures in Icurris City upside down to find him."

Michael gives his best salute gesture, "Aye, aye, sir!"

"Great. Now that we're at an understanding, let's get the hell out of this freezing weather."

As Cobey got back into his car to park, Adam scowled at me and crosses his arms. "I didn't need your help."

I roll my eyes. "Come on, bro. You know dang well he was going to get physical and he's twice your size."

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"You sound just like your dad."

"Oh, lighten up you two!" Tina intervened. "Honestly, after all you have been through together and _now's_ the time to turn on each other?" She huffs, "You know what, whatever. Do what you feel is right. You two need to work this out yourselves." She grabs her stuff from her truck and casually walked towards the school.

I raise a brow and Adam's face becomes slack. "I think she's right." I said reflectively.

Adam shrugs, "Women are _always_ right."

"And don't you forget it!" Tina called over her shoulder.

**I-I-I-I-I**

_It was a year and a half after my fifth birthday; two years before the last time I saw my father, who was in the nursery room with my newborn sister, Dana. Her wails could be heard clearly through the door and echoed throughout the house. _

_I was at that age when I had asked my parents how mother had gotten pregnant. Natural was a very literate type of person who'd read many books in his childhood and adulthood, which is one other trait I had received from his side. What always made me laugh every time I think about it is that my father had told me _exactly _how she'd gotten pregnant which horrified my mom. _

_But just as easily as he can flip a pancake, my dad assured her it was proper to know the truth which is the best way for me to learn better. No matter how angry, stubborn or hard-headed she can be, her husband's soothing tone and poetic personality has yet to fail in changing her mind._

_Although I was _never _fond of going to school, first grade was by far one of the best years of my education career. A couple times a month our teachers would bring in a small Pokemon for all of us to see. And sense everyone knew I had the ability to understand them; it made it a lot more fun for everyone to be able to talk to them._

_Dana's unearthly cries penetrated my ears as I tried to concentrate on my homework assignments. Father had warned me before she was born that this is what she would be like for most of the time and they couldn't be able to do anything about it. I understood fully what he had told me, and yet, it didn't bother me a bit. In fact, I was so excited about becoming an older sibling I'd wake up in the middle of the night to Dana's crying and I would sneak downstairs and watch mom or dad as they cradled the infant in their arms._

_On the fifth night after she'd come from the hospital, my father caught me peaking around the door frame to the nursery. Instead of running back upstairs, I edged myself through the doorway to see the green haired man smile weakly. He had very dark circles under his eyes and was still dressed in his pajamas. Once I was fully visible in the doorway, he sat down in a small comfy chair with Dana still in his arms._

"_Hello, my little light seeker," the man whispered tiredly. "Did your sister wake you up?"_

_I swallowed and shook my head, "I- I just wanted to know if she's okay." _

_Father's expression lightened and his smile became broader. "Would you like to hold her?"_

"_W- huh?" My parents had never asked me if I wanted to hold their baby daughter. And quite frankly, I'm glad they didn't. The infant looked so fragile and I never_ _trusted _myself_ to hold her very life in my hands; literally._

_The tired looking man shifts in the chair with as much ease as possible to keep Dana from waking up again to make enough room for me to sit in. I stealthily climb onto the chair and settle myself next to my dad, who held the blanket wrapped newborn in front of me. After showing me the proper way to hold her, the next thing I knew my little sister was sleeping soundly in my arms. Her dark brown hair exactly like mine peaked out from beneath her baby beanie cap and her eyelids covering her steel blue eyes._

_My father watched adoringly at his young son with his new born daughter. Seeing the two most wonderful things in his life made him feel he was living his life at the fullest. All the blood, sweat and tears he and his wife had gone through had paid off and were now living merrily with their family. At least, for a while they did._

**I-I-I-I-I**

"Harmonia?"

I look up from the textbook I had opened in front of me but hadn't been reading to see Coach Forshaw eying me from the front of the class, who all turned in their desks towards me. Several students were snickering whilst others just looked and me blankly. My faces burns in embarrassment and I answer, "Yes sir?"

The coach sighs, "Since we have been reading as a class and are two pages ahead of where you are, would you mind summarizing the events of the Ancient Modern Age before the Great Meteor Strike?"

More snickers erupted in the classroom and I heard another student say, "He doesn't have a clue," followed by more laughs. I hated being center of attention when I just don't want it. However, there are times when I feel my side of opinion is threatened and become very outspoken to defend it. And what neither the coach nor the other students fathomed was that I lived off of books.

Before my father had set off on his quest to liberate Pokemon, he had spent almost his entire childhood in the underground castle below the Pokemon League learning everything his father had shoved in front of him; mainly reading. He had no connections with the outside world and his Pokemon and two step-sisters were the only other children his age who'd kept him company.

As I grew up, I had become very fond of reading and my father's personal library had become my sanctuary. Everything from an autobiography to a science fiction always fascinated me and became my way of motivation. Unfortunately for my classmates who'd expected me to wheedle my way out of this predicament, they are severely mistaken.

Closing the textbook, I sit up straight in my desk, cleared my throat and began to speak. "Way back before there were Pokemon, the Ancient Modern Age was believed to have formulated by either the creation of the long-distance Radio Communication in 1901 or the invention of the light bulb by Thomas Edison in 1879. During that era, there had been two world wars and a sky-scraping tension between two of the most powerful countries on earth. Both sides spent heavily on nuclear weapons and were on the verge of obliterating every living thing off the face of the planet. Unova- or should I say Manhattan, was part of one those countries. Near the end of the Ancient Modern Era, that nation had a rising debt that would become almost impossible to repay. Sooner or later that debt had to be reimbursed one way or another; but fortunately, the Great Meteor Strike wiped out a large majority of the earth's population. Surviving areas all across the world slowly began to rebuild and became what we know today as Regions.

"Whatever the meteor was had a huge impact on us," I take a glance around the classroom, "No pun intended," There was an outbreak of chuckles and began to settle as I finished, "The genetics and DNA in almost every animal around the globe went haywire which caused the being of Pokemon. Why it didn't have an affect on humans, we'll probably never know. And three thousand years later, here we are still stuck with the same crap we'd left off before."

A couple of the students gave a sarcastic clap whilst others just shrugged and turned back towards the coach, who nodded in admiration, "Thank you," He ruffs and announces to the rest of the class, "Tonight's assignment is to read chapter 15 through 17 in your online textbooks and I want a _three _full page essay due next Friday." Groans erupted as Coach finished, "That means you too, Harmonia."

A knock catches Forshaw's attention; taking his dark eyes from me and glanced through the small window of the classroom door. Opening it, he stands in the middle of the doorway; blocking my view to see who stood on the other side. "What can I do for you, miss?"

A girl's voice answers but I couldn't quite hear what she was saying. A slightly tanned and slender hand held out a slip of paper to the coach, who took it and inspected it closely. Once he was satisfied with what he was looking over, he stepped aside. "Come on in, miss Rhyder." He welcomed.

My head felt as if it were glowing brightly as a beautiful brunette with sun streaked hair stepped into the room. She wore a brown hoodless canvas carhartt jacket with a grey shirt, dark blue but faded jeans and boots. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned across the room and smiled a pearly white grin. From my peripheral vision, I notice a couple of guys at the other side of the class; one of which I only knew by the name by the name Ronnie, whispering excitedly to each other; no doubt having a quiet chat about our possibly new classmate.

"Everyone," Coach Forshaw introduced, "Maxine here is an exchanged student from the Hoenn Region. I expect that you give her a warm welcome and make her feel at home." Some of the students gave a small wave as others just nodded in greeting or just said hey. "Miss Rhyder, luckily I have one seat left in the back between Harmonia and Melman." Coach nodded towards the back the back of the class.

I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, but once Forshaw had said my last name, her right eyebrow seemed to rise for a split second. But I was so occupied by her stunning appearance that I didn't even realize she was already taking her seat in the desk left of me. Setting her bag on top of her desk table, she began to pull out her things; and as doing so dropping a pencil on the floor next to me.

"_Ah, zut." _She mumbled.

Immediately reacting, I leaned down and picked it up but suddenly stopped. "_Vous parlez français?" _I whispered.

The new student grins. "_Uoi! Vous avez trop?"_

I smile sheepishly. Before I could reply, Coach Forshaw makes a fake throat-clearing sound and we both turn back to see the entire class looking at us. "Harmonia," Coach said in exasperation, "I appreciate you doing as I said by giving your new classmate a warm welcome, but I'm positive that it can wait until after class."

The class erupts with laughter and once again I feel my face burn red. Maxine however, simply gave a weak smile and kindly took the pencil from my hand. "_Merci."_

**I-I-I-I-I**

Before I had come to practice, I sent a text to Alex explaining what was going down tonight. The football coaches were pushing us a bit harder than usual in practice after school. That entire extra workout in fifteen pounds of protective gear had me sweating like a Growlithe despite the low temperatures. The reason for this was because of the game next week against our rival, Columbic High School for a spot in the district playoffs.

Thinking about Maxine's pearly white smile back in Forshaw's class had helped me through physical torture; but distracted me greatly during drill runs. A couple times I'd been knocked on my rump and had a second delayed reaction whenever the opposing team's quarterback hiked the ball. And the only person having a lot of fun with it was Jason.

As I tried to stand after getting knocked on my hind end for the third time, the cleats of somebody's shoe press down onto my back; forcing me down on my stomach followed by a slap over the helmet. "Stay down, freak." Fury builds up within me; adding in extra fuel into my muscles as I forced myself up and for the second time today, stood face-to-face with Jason Goodwin.

"Harmonia!" Goodwin laughs and jogs back to his team as I turned to see Coach Fairman storming furiously towards me. Grabbing the facemask of my helmet, I am forced to bend down as the shorter pudgy man as he continued to yell, "You've been lost in Lala Land all through practice! What's gotten into you, boy?"

"Nothing, sir." I replied lamely.

"What!?"

"Nothing, sir!"

Fairman nods, "I thought so." He blows his whistle and calls out to the rest of the team, "Okay pretty boys, practice is over and you all smell like Tauros manure, so go hit the showers; double time!"

**I-I-I-I-I**

"So what happened back there?" Adam asked, tapping boredly on the body frame of Tina's truck.

I blankly gazed across the parking lot as students who had stayed late for tutoring left, only replying with a, "Hmm?"

The ginger waves his hand in front of my face, "Heloooo? Dude, you were thrown around like a ragdoll."

Finally, I looked at my cousin conspicuously, "Yeah, so?"

Adam gives me an incredulity stare, "You know, Tina was right."

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"As your cousin, I should know if something's up about you. I have _never _seen you get knocked on your ass that easily _multiple _times."

"Everybody has their days." I shrugged.

He snaps his fingers as though he realized something. "Now _that's _BS if I've ever heard one. It's a girl, isn't it?" Rolling my eyes seemed to be the best way to deny his accusations, but Adam wasn't buying it. "Ah, bro! It's about freaking time!"

I sighed, "Look man, you and I both know I'm not the dating type, and you should _definitely _know I hate gossiping."

The red head was still skeptical, but shrugged. "Alright, I'm not going to pester you about it. But you need to tell me one thing."

"It all depends on what you're about to ask." I huffed.

Adam nods. "What's her name?"

I paused, "Maxine."

"Where's she from?"

"You said to tell you one thing."

Adam throws his hands into the air, "Okay, whatever." Hopping down from the tailgate of Tina's locked truck, he rubs his chin. "What is it with women that takes them so long, anyway?"

Before I could respond, the buzz of my Xtransciever catches my attention and immediately answered it without bothering to see who it was. "Hello?"

"_Hey sweety,_" my mom's voice spoke through the speaker, "_Have you gotten anything for Dana's birthday tomorrow_ _yet?_"

_Dammit! _I thought. I _knew _there was something missing and of all things it had to be this. "Uh," I said sheepishly, "No ma'am. In fact, uh, it never really, you know, crossed my mind."

My mother sighed, "_Well then, how about you come on home and you and I can pick something out for her after I drop her off at Uncle Hilbert's?"_

Crud. I wanted to just kick myself over and over again, and if I don't show up to the fight tonight, the entire school who knows about it is going to think of me as a coward. Keeping my voice as steady as possible, I replied, "I'd really like to mom, but I'm low on cash and today's when I get paid."

"_Oh,"_ was all she returned with. Does she know?

An idea popped into my mind. "I'll tell you what, once I get paid tonight, tomorrow I'll take Dana out for a shopping spree. How does that sound?"

There was no reply for moment until she finally said, "_That's fine. But please be careful out there, okay?"_

"Of course. I love you mom."

"_I_ _love you too, my little light seeker_."

I chuckled, "You do know I'm not that little anymore, right?"

She laughs, "_You always will be in my heart. Take care."_

"You too."

**I-I-I-I-I**

Not long after I'd hung up, Tina and her brother had finally showed up to tell Adam and I they're going to help their mother with some research in Pinwheel Forest for the weekend and had to go straight home to pack. My red-headed cousin had gotten a call from his dad to tell him he needed to be home to help with fencing; leaving only myself as a traveling partner on the forty-five minute walk to the Chop Shop.

Even though the hour change was a couple days away, the sun seemed to be going down a little earlier than usual. It was already sunset around 6:15; which was perfect for me to stick to the shadows to prevent anyone who might recognize me to see my face. The sky became completely black around 6:55 and I was only a block away from my destination when in the corner of my eye I see a familiar figure walking down the opposite side of the street. Using my peripheral vision, I watched as Maxine Rhyder strode along the suburban sidewalk; wearing the same outfit she'd worn the last time I saw her and disappeared in a dark alleyway.

Not long after she'd gone into the concrete corridor, three hooded figures who'd been walking down the opposite direction of the walkway whispered excitedly to each other before following suit into the same alley Maxine had entered.

My stomach felt as though I had drunk a cup of ice cold water. The first thought that came to my mind was to find help, but there was nobody else on the street. I knew that the alleyway is a dead end and who knows what would already have happened by the time help was found.

_Just great, _I mumbled in my mind. Taking one last look around, I jog out across the other side of the street lit road and peeked around the corner of the entrance of the alley. The corridor was only five feet wide and twenty yards deep until at the right led to a small square opening. Hunkering behind an old grimy dumpster, I peer over it to see Maxine standing incredibly calm as the three thugs surrounded her; one in a gray hooded jacket with his back towards me holding a knife.

"It's nothing personal," the grey hooligan said, and I immediately recognized his voice. "But the coach _did _say to make you feel at home, and that's exactly what we plan to do."

Ronnie took a step towards the brunette, and as soon as he was an arm-distance away, Maxine swiped her hand as quick as a rattlesnake, slapping the knife out the thug's hand and into a dark corner.

"Why you little-!" was all Ronnie could get out before Maxine broke his nose with a rabbit punch. He fell to his knees, clutching his nose as his two associates shook out of their stupor and grabbed her arms. Grunting in annoyance, the gorgeous brunette brought her boot down onto the foot of one of her assailants, and the sound of breaking toes followed by an agonizing howl echoes throughout the alleyway. The thug holding her right arm falls onto his back, clutching his broken foot.

Now with a hand free, Maxine struck for the guts of the last standing goon, but only to hit nothing but air. The kid in the black jacket had jumped back as soon as he saw his buddy fall to the ground, withdrawing a small pistol from the waist of his jeans. "You're one crazy bitch, you know that?" He said unsteadily.

I was astonished to see Maxine laugh; _laughed _at the site of the gun being pointed at her head. "Yeah, I get that sometimes." She sneered.

She was in absolutely no position to do anything without getting a bullet in her head and she knew this. I checked my nearby surrounding only to find a piece of plywood slightly bigger than a clipboard underneath the dumpster. _That'll have to do, _I thought. Taking a breath, I fully stood up and rushed at the thug without bothering to keep quiet. Black Hood wheels around towards me only to see a piece of wood en route for his head.

The plywood shatters across his skull and spun facedown on the ground; knocked out cold before his limp body hit the floor. Kicking the gun out of the unconscious mugger's hand, I picked it up and hurled it into a nearby storm drain. Maxine watches with engrossment and smiles. "_Tres bien!" _She said elatedly. Was she nuts?

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself," I puffed.

That's when she did the last thing I have never expected in a million years. Reaching for my jacket, she pulled me towards her and kisses me; on the lips. If you could compare my face with a tomato, you could be able to see from a mile that mine would be redder. I had become so tranquilized by the abrupt action I didn't realize she'd pulled away and looked over my shoulder; her milk chocolate eyes suddenly became wide in terror.

"_Look out!"_

"Huh?" I spun on my heels to see what she was screaming about; a stupid move. The next thing I knew, Ronnie's face was full of anguish and revulsion as he drove the knife towards my chest.

**I-I-I-I-I**

**Random Facts:**

**Alex is short for Alexander and is Greek meaning "Defender of Men." Alesha is Germanic translated as "Noble Kind." Cobey is Hebrew for "heel" or "supplanter." Dana is Hebrew which means "God is my Judge." Maxine is a character I described off of one of my favorite novels. Her name is French meaning to take things to the full extent, to take everything to the max.**

**If you like what you're reading so far, be sure to review, follow and fave and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
